The Originals Season 5
by Puppyjune1818
Summary: This is my take on what will happen in Season 5, I included all new characters that have been confirmed for Season 5, including the Saltzman twins, Antoinette, Lisina, Margot, Roman, and Declan. It will include every character's story. When the Mikaelson family is split, an unexpected source has an idea to bring them together once more. Will include Keelin, Kol, Davina, and others.


Josh walked down the cold gray sidewalk determined to reach his destination. It has been years since Marcel left the Vampires of New Orleans to him. It was a big job, but lately it was getting too big. The relationship between Vampires and Witches were once again not so great.

It was late January evening when he reached his destination, a small Coffee Shop called Jitters, it was quaint, but perfect to meet people. It was after all where he meet the love of his life. But, no was not the time for Josh to get distracted. He looked around until he spotted Vincent, the leader of the New Orleans coven. They had arranged the meeting to decide the next step to make towards peace.

The problem was that even though Josh was respected as a leader in the community of supernatural beings, some vampires longed for what it was like in the old days, with the witches trembling in fear whenever they arrived on the scene. A rouge group had started attacking local witches.

"Josh.", Vincent greeted as he held out his hand to shake. Josh politely shook Vincent's hand. "We both know why we are meeting here today." Josh nodded.

"Look, it's not my vampires who are killing them, it's some rouge organization or something. I would never let them kill a person, let alone a witch.", Josh said getting straight to the point.

"I know, but we need to figure this out soon, I can't keep the coven under control for any longer, they will start to retaliate, and I won't stop them. We are dying, and there aren't many of us left, unlike vampires it takes a lifetime to get more witches.", said Vincent. Vincent sighed before saying, "You might need to bring in Marcel."

Josh lowered his head slightly. "Marcel ran off to have his happily ever after with Rebekah Mikaelson, he won't willingly come back without a bigger reason."

"I believe I have that reason for you.", said Vincent. Josh looked interested and listened closely to what Vincent said next. "I have reason to believe that Klaus Mikaelson is back in town, and he is the leader of the so called "rouge organization" that you talked about."

Josh's eyes went wide, they haven't heard from any of the Mikaelson sibling except Freya for when she comes to meet with Vincent to talk about spells. Klaus being back in town was anything but good. "If you can confirm Klaus is back, I will call Marcel. But for now we just need to try and keep a war from breaking out, my vampires and I will keep searching for the leader."

Vincent nodded. "Good Luck. If Klaus is back we both are going to need it."

(Next Scene)

Rebekah sighed impatiently as she waited at her reserved table for two at Giorgio's, one of the best places in New York to eat. She had set this date for her and Marcel's dinner date. Marcel was running late as usual. Marcel had taken up a sort of leading role in New York's vampire population. He never had time for Rebekah anymore.

When Marcel came to meet Rebekah in New York he instantly won her heart back, nothing would ruin it again. And that was true for the first couple years. They had moved into a giant apartment and Rebekah had gotten a job at a fashion industry. They lived in complete bliss until Marcel got involved with the vampire's of New York. Ever since then Marcel has been distant, placing his work above his relationship with Rebekah. Things weren't so smooth lately.

She glanced around one more time, when she saw no Marcel she stood up getting ready to leave early. Before she could take a step towards the door Marcel ran up dressed in a suit and tie. He smiled awkwardly and gave her flowers. She just crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Forty-Five minutes late. Last time it was Thirty-Eight minutes. What will it be next time? Not showing up at all. Where were you?", asked Rebekah.

"I'm so sorry, I really am, I got tied up at work, a lot of drama, pesky werewolf pack, nothing is going too well.", said Marcel.

"That's almost exactly what you said last time, you also bought flowers last time, and the time before that. Has this become a routine of yours, because I set a specific time and reminded you all day.", said Rebekah. She started walking towards the door.

"Bekah, please, It won't happen again, please don't be too mad, I can schedule you in for lunch tomorrow?", pleaded Marcel.

"That is exactly the problem Marcel, you don't schedule your girlfriend in, you drop almost anything to be with them. When I dreamed of a life full of love, I never envisioned this.", said Rebekah. "I'm going back to the apartment, you can sleep at work tonight, we'll discuss this tomorrow." Rebekah then turned around and walked out.

Marcel sat down at the table in defeat throwing the flowers against a wall. A waitress picked them up and set them at the table. "Tough Luck, have a good rest of the night.", she said. Marcel held back the urge to snap her neck.

(Next Scene)

"Keelin, did you get my bag out of the front seat?", asked Freya as she called back towards where Keelin was struggling to lift out another bag to add to the three she was already carrying. Freya had a couple in her hands as well. She rang the doorbell on the small brick house in Mystic Falls.

The door opened. The girl who opened it was a five foot seven tall girl with brownish reddish hair, and adorable freckles. The girl in question was a sixteen year old Hope Mikaelson.

"Aunt Freya!", she said happily as she hugged her aunt who struggled not to drop her bags. Freya then entered the house and set down the bags. "Keelin!", exclaimed Hope as she proceeded to hug Keelin. Then help her with her bags. "You guys are back, did you find anything?"

Freya and Keelin looked at each other nervously. They have traveled from city to city, country to country to find a way to bring together the Mikaelson family once more. There latest visit, London. They had meet with a couple witches but had once again hit a dead end. Hope read their facial expression and sighed before smiling sadly. "Well, it's good to see you again, mom's on her way home from work."

"That's good, I wanted to be able to talk with you a little bit, see how my favorite niece is doing.", said Freya.

"I'm your only niece.", stated Hope. Freya rolled her eyes.

"Still my favorite!", she exclaimed.

"So how's school?", asked Keelin.

"It's fine, Lizzie, Josie, and I are working on a new project.", answered Hope.

"Sounds like fun, and how's your dad?", asked Keelin. Hope frowned.

"I called him again yesterday, lately he's been almost avoiding the calls, but he still picks up every once in a while. I still miss him.", said Hope.

"And your mom?", asked Freya.

"She's been hanging out with Tyler, and a couple some other local friends.", said Hope.

"And one last question.", said Keelin. Keelin and Freya exchanged a look.

"Any boyfriend?", asked Freya. Hope blushed so bad that she looked like a tomato.

"No, why do you have to ask that every time.", said Hope.

"We just like to be kept updated.", said Keelin. "I guess we should wait until your mom gets home to discuss what we found."

(Next Scene)

"We can't live in fear of vampires once more! What don't you understand?", yelled Lisina, a witch that had joined the New Orleans coven.

"Lisina, if we strike back, then we will be as bad as them and will start a war.", argued Vincent. "Besides, not all the vampires are killing witches, it's a rogue organization."

"Then we find the leader of the organization and cut off it's head.", said Lisina trying to calm down.

"That is what Josh and I are trying to do.", said Vincent.

"Can we really trust Josh?", asked Lisina.

"I trust Josh with my life, him, Marcel, and I used to work together to protect this city.", said Vincent.

"The same Marcel who had the Witches on a leash years ago?", asked Lisina.

"He changed when I took charge of the coven, we agreed to keep peace.", stated Vincent.

"And what about all the time the Mikaelsons showed up and you helped them?", asked Lisina. "I have heard the rumors about Klaus Mikaelson leading the charge against witches, is it true?"

"We don't know yet.", said Vincent.

"Well then we'll have to find out.", said Lisina.

"We will.", said Vincent.

(Next Scene)

Hayley walked through the door of the bakery and glanced around. She took a deep breath in and smiled because the bakery smelt like fresh bread and cupcakes. There were rows and rows of bread, muffins, cake, and many other things.

Hayley went up to the counter to be meet with the handsome face of a man with Brown hair.

"Hello, I need four cupcakes, one strawberry, one chocolate, and two vanilla.", said Hayley.

The man looked confused. "I'm sorry but I don't run the counter."

"You do work here though?", asked Hayley the man nodded. "Then I guess you can run the counter." Hayley smiled.

"I guess I could.", said the man. He went into the back room and came out with the order that Hayley had placed.

Hayley took out her purse and paid. The man smiled as he put the cupcakes into a container and handed them to her. "May I ask your name?"

"Hayley Marshall. You?", asked Hayley as she smiled.

"Declan.", said the man.

"No last name?", asked Hayley.

"I'll tell you next time.", said Declan smiling.

"Next time?", asked Hayley.

"If you ever want to know my last name you'll have to come back.", said Declan. Hayley looked confused but interested.

"And you believe I want to know your last name?", questioned Hayley.

"We'll find out soon enough if you do.", Declan. Hayley laughed and shook her head as she made her way out of the bakery smiling. Declan watched her with the same exact smile.

(Next Scene)

"Davina, darling, what do you think of this one?", asked Kol as they just go finished touring a beach side house in Florida.

"I like it, the spare room could be used for me to practice my magic.", whispered Davina.

"I was thinking I could use a place of my own to put my own stuff.", said Kol. Davina laughed.

"You want a man cave?", asked Davina. Kol smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"I heard it's essential for a young man to have in his house.", said Kol.

"Your hardly a young man. What are you? 1,500 years old?", asked Davina. Kol faked a gasp.

"1,020 at most.", said Kol. "But I don't look a day over 18."

"Of course, you're a vampire what did you think you'd look like?", asked Davina.

"Well, may siblings and I were the first vampires, we didn't know if we'd have a longer than human life, the spell was suppose to protect us, not make up immortal. When we realized we'd live forever, well, we thought one day we would end up with gray or green skin and no hair or teeth.", said Kol, he smiled slightly.

"You must miss them.", said Davina solemnly.

"Who?", asked Kol.

"Your family. You can't pretend that you don't any longer.", said Davina.

"I wasn't that close to them.", said Kol. "So should we buy the house?"

Davina sighed. "Yeah, I think that's the best thing to do."

Kol nodded. "And I get my man cave?"

"It's funny that you think that I'll agree to that.", said Davina as she smiled and walked away. Kol laughed as he caught up with her.

(Next Scene)

"Okay, Josie, Lizzie, your late.", stated Dorian Williams. Hope glanced to the door of the classroom to see her best friends attempting to sneak in. They sighed in defeat.

"I knew we'd get caught!", whispered Lizzie to Josie. Josie simply shrugged in response.

"We're sorry Mr. Williams, it won't happen again.", stated Josie.

"I certainly hope not, speaking of Hope take a seat next to Miss Mikaelson.", said Mr. Williams. Lizzie and Josie both nodded and found two spots on either side of Hope.

"Now that you two are finally here, I can continue with the introduction of a new student this semester. Usually we wait until a new year has started to get new students, but this was a special case. Mr. Zaylez, please introduce yourself.", Mr. Williams said as he gestured to a desk in the back of the room. A boy stood up, he had sort of curly blonde hair and sparkling greenish blue eyes. He made his way to the front of the room.

"My name is Roman Zaylez, and I'm a vampire.", said the boy. The boy smirked and then sat back down. On his way back to his seat Hope had caught his eye. He winked at her and Hope turned away.

"Thank you Roman, now if we can all get seated we can start today's lesson.", said Mr. Williams. Hope didn't get a chance to hear what the lesson was. Her phone started vibrating, Hope looked at it to turn it off, but froze when she saw who it was calling, it was her dad.

Hope instantly stood up which caused everyone's attention to turn to her.

"Hope, sit down.", whispered Josie. Hope looked to her then showed Josie her phone. Josie instantly understood. Lizzie looked to Josie for answers. Josie just mouthed the words her dad and Lizzie nodded.

"Miss Mikaelson, may you please explain to us what is so important that you need to show Josie what is on your phone.", asked Mr. Williams.

"Sir, it's a family matter.", said Hope. Mr. Williams sighed.

"You have two minutes.", he stated. Hope smiled and ran out of the class. Roman watched her with interest as she did so.

When Hope got into the hallways she answered the call, "Dad."

" _Hope, I'm sorry I missed your call yesterday, is everything alright?"_

"I just wanted to talk to my dad."

" _Well I'm glad you had time to answer this call, I wanted to talk to you as well, I have to go soon though."_

"I love you dad, and Aunt Freya and I, we haven't given up, I'll see you again, and it will be soon I promise, I miss you."

" _I miss you to sweetheart, tell your mom I said hi, and Freya and Keelin, and Hope I love you too, I always will."_

"Always and Forever?"

Hope could here to dad laugh a little. " _Always and Forever, see you soon Hope."_

(Next Scene)

Margot, was a vampire in the New Orleans community who didn't associate with any Josh or the rebellion. Margot had long tumbling blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Margot watched as Lisina came into the room. Lisina was a witch who had dyed her hair electric blue, and have soft brown eyes.

"Margot.", Lisina smiled when she spotted her. She raced over and kissed her passionately.

"It's good to see you too Lisina, I heard about the witch killings, I needed to make sure you were okay.", said Margot as she hugged Lisina close to her.

"Of course I am, but I need your help.", said Lisina.

"What do you need?", asked Margot.

"I want to get some witches to help me take down the head of rebellion, but I need a vampire to be on the inside to find out who the head of the rebellion is. And you are the perfect vampire to do so.", said Lisina.

"It'll be dangerous, there are rumors that Klaus Mikaelson is the head, I might not make it out alive.", said Margot.

"The risk is necessary, and I'll always be there to defend you, and I know you will always be there to defend me.", said Lisina.

"What if it is Klaus Mikaelson, how will you kill him? He's an original.", asked Margot.

"The ancestors have a way."

(Next Scene)

Niklaus Mikaelson walked through the dark alleyway as he headed towards his target. At the end of the alley way there stood a witch. It was a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Klaus walked up to him.

"What do you want?", asked the man. "Are you going to kill me?" The man didn't seem scared, he acted like he was waiting for Klaus all night.

"I'm afraid I am.", Klaus smiled. He took out his fangs and started taking all the blood from the witches' body, it was strange, usually they fought back, this one just stood there. When Klaus was done he let the man's dead body fall to the ground.

That's when Klaus saw her, a young girl, she had long way blonde hair. She just smiled and then ran using Vampire speed. Klaus chased after her but stopped when she walked into the witches coven. Klaus cursed before he disappeared, not wanting confrontation yet.

"Vincent.", stated Margot as she ran up to where him and Lisina stood.

"Who are you, how did you get in?", asked Vincent as he got ready to go to battle with this vampire.

"No, Vincent, this is my friend, her name is Margot, I asked her to help out.", said Lisina.

"And I did help out, Klaus Mikaelson is back in town, he killed Zach.", said Margot with a smile.

"Zach's dead?", asked Vincent. Margot nodded.

"He wanted to help find out who is was.", said Margot.

"You used him.", stated Vincent in anger.

"He wanted to be used as a sacrifice to find out who was killing his friends and family.", argued Margot.

"No matter, we know who's killing witches now.", said Lisina. "We have to tell Josh."

(Next Scene)

Josh had just gotten the news. He knew what he had to do next. He brought out his phone to call the one person who could stop Klaus.

" _Josh, what do I owe the pleasure._ "

"Marcel, there is a problem here in New Orleans, Vincent and I need your help."

" _I'm sorry, I can't help, I'm trying to fix something with Rebekah, I messed up once again."_

"Rebekah might want to know this news as well."

" _Oh really?_ "

"Klaus Mikaelson is back in town, he's started a rebellion, and he's killing witches."

" _Klaus is back?"_

"Yes. One of Vincent's associates confirmed it."

" _I might have to take a visit to New Orleans, and I might need to bring in some backup. I'll be there as soon as I can._ "

 **(End Of Chapter 1)**


End file.
